clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:YT: General Masher/Meat Shielding
Introduction Hey guys, I'm Gmasher (King Masher is my in game username)! I know I just popped out from the Boom Beach Wiki right into this wiki head first, but I feel like talking about a strategy used in a lot of strategy games...meat shielding. I'm going to go over what it is and why we use it and how we use it as well, that said lets get started! What is meat shielding? It's hard to understand how to meat shield in this game when you first don't know what it is. Meat shielding is when you protect a high damage, low health type of unit with a high health, low range unit. High damage units are awesome in these games but they usually have low health to balance the game. How do we use them considering their low health? We send in a high health low range unit which will take the beating for them while the high damage troops don't get hit. It would be something like this: Front Row: Giant/Mini PEKKA Back Seats: Archers/Musketeers There is another way to meat shield without using high health units believe it or not. We could also use high troop size, low range units but they could be crushed by something that does splash damage so I would recommend using high health, low range units. How do we meat shield? The answer is pretty easy: 1. send in your high health, low range troops. 2. send in your high damage, low health troops after the meat shields. 3. support both troops. Meat shielding is pretty easy depending on which troops you choose. Some Meat Shields: Giants Yes, the most obvious meat shields in the game can also prove to be one of the most effective. He has high health, high damage, no range (forced to go point blank) and they are easy to upgrade. The biggest thing about them is not their size (lol), its their targets. Giants always go after buildings making them great against towers, but garbage against other troops. They only go after towers making them vulnerable to any type of troop, especially against the Skeleton Armies because there are so many skeletons. Mini PEKKAs And PEKKAs generally. This time, they go after any troop standing in their way unlike the Giants whose only priority is the towers. That could also be a disadvantage seeing how the PEKKAs could be distracted on meat shielding leaving their allies exposed. They can't go after any airborne troops because they wield swords and therefore cannot reach them, why can't they jump like in the Clash of Clans advertisements? Giant Skeletons The Giant Skeleton wears a silly hat, a backpack and has a big underbutt! Skeleton: Hah! Laugh at him at your own risk! *Pulls out a bomb, everyone panicks* Giant Skeleton: HAH! Aside from that funny commercial, they are actually pretty good shields! They are like Giants except they can target anything and drops a big bomb when it dies leaving anyone close to it dead. Category:Blog posts